Nikki Maxwell
Nikki Jullianne Maxwell is the female of all the Dork Diaries books. She is a self-proclaimed dork and goes to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship, because her father is the school's exterminator. One of her biggest fears is that someone will find out that she attends Westchester Country Day on her dad's bug extermination scholarship. She lives in Westchester, New York. She becomes very close friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, and develops a crush on Brandon Roberts. In addition, Nikki goes on misadventures with her friends and him. Description Nikki is portrayed as an unpopular girl towards the CCP (cute, cool, popular) clique who is new to Westchester Country Day. She is the 9th most unpopular person at WCD, according to her self-written list. She writes in her diary almost every day about what happens in her life, hence the name of her series- Dork Diaries. She despises her locker neighbour (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean. She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter who is as nasty to Nikki as Mackenzie is. Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on Brandon Roberts. Nikki also has a younger sister named Brianna. She is the best artist in Westchester Country Day and wants to be a professional illustrator or art teacher when she grows up. She is described as an amazing singer, dancer, and artist. Throughout the books, Nikki seems to grow more confident in herself and does refer to herself as a dork, not only in her diary but also in public. Personality Nikki is thoughtful, kind, and sometimes overdramatic. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but can sometimes be a little mean to her little sister Brianna. She considers her "a category five hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that her parents can be "brain dead" at times. She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to make her life miserable. But nonetheless, Nikki is a very caring and outgoing person. Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Band member Category:Galleries with Nikki Category:Blog posts Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Crush Appearance Nikki has medium-length light brown hair that is usually put in pigtails and wavy bangs parted to the sides. She has tan skin and bold green eyes with rich, dark eyelashes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, she shops at discount department stores such as Target and Macy's, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she would like them to be. Her figure is thin and she occasionally wears make-up (such as mascara). Throughout the books, it is shown that Nikki is embracing her dorky side and wears pigtails more often than before. Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Band member Category:Galleries with Nikki Category:Blog posts Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Crush Relationships Family Nikki's family includes her dad and mom, her sister Brianna, Grandma Maxwell, her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin Billy Bob. She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki and Brianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. Friends Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, Marcus, Jenny Chen and Jordyn. Love Interest Nikki and Mackenzie both have a crush on Brandon, but Brandon is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everyone else. He obviously has strong feelings for Nikki. In the debut of the book series, Brandon makes his first interaction with Nikki when Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and he then helps her up. In Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl, Brandon and Nikki go to the Halloween dance together. This is the first school dance that they attend together. In the third book, Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star, Brandon joins Nikki's band for the talent show. At the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before they ever did. In Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess, Nikki finds out Brandon works at an animal shelter (Fuzzy Friends.) Nikki also discovers that Brandon lost his parents and is in his grandparent's custody. She enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for the shelter. He hugs her when she wins hinting that his grandparents really do own the shelter and without her help, he would've moved to Florida, never seeing Nikki again. Nikki questions in her diary (not out loud) if it's a "friend hug", a "really good friend hug", a "more than a friend hug", or "you're my girlfriend hug". In Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, Nikki asks Brandon to the Sweetheart dance in which he immediately agrees hinting that he does like her more than just a friend. They did not kiss at the dance because of MacKenzie's interruption. But at the charity kissing booth in Tales From A Not-So-Glam TV Star, Brandon gives Nikki $5.00 dollars and kisses her on the lips. To learn more about Nikki and Brandon's relationship, visit the Branikki page. Trivia * Her favorite color is periwinkle (because it's a fun thing to say). *She hates cleaning her room, as revealed in OMG! All About Me Diary! *She describes SpongeBob SquarePants as fun, friendly, and dorky. *She hates the song from the Princess Sugar Plum commercial, but sings it in the shower because it's catchy. *She talks in her sleep. *If she could make a holiday, it would be National Dork Day. *She thinks that her diary is like a BFF to her. *She has a "wacky" sense of humor. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is birthday cake. *She loves the smell of cookies baking in the oven because it means she gets to eat them. *She's always a nervous wreck whenever she has to take a geometry test. *Nikki is right-handed, as seen on the cover of the 1st book of Dork Diaries. However, in another picture, she is seen holding a pen in her left hand. Also, in an Ask Nikki blog, she says that she is also left-handed.Nikki's blog * It is possible that Nikki is ambidextrous. But this has not been confirmed by Nikki in the books, or by Rachel Renée Russell herself. *She is a big fan of Selena Gomez. *She collects McDonald's Happy Meal toys.[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2014/01/what-to-do-when-you-keep-lying-to-your-friends/ Dork Diaries - WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU KEEP LYING TO YOUR FRIENDS] *In Dork Diaries: Tales From A Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker it is revealed that Nikkie can't swim. *Her favorite movie of 2013 is Teen Beach Movie *Her favorite movie as of 2014 is Frozen. *Nikki's favorite Disney movie before "Frozen" came out is "Lady and the Tramp" because of the romantic spaghetti dinner. She wanted to have a spaghetti dinner with Brandon, but they had gourmet burgers instead at "Crazy Burger". *Nikki's birthday is between April 1st and August 31st. It is hinted that she is a Gemini (May 22-June 21). *In Japanese, her name Nikki means "Diary." *She loves Mexican food. *Nikki's favorite song is "Baby Baby". * She makes mean pancakes. * Nikki is left handed confirmed by Rachel Renee Russell in the book, Dork Diaries: Top 50 Countdown. It was Unofficial, but they got Rachel to give facts to make the book. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Band member Category:Galleries with Nikki Category:Blog posts Category:Recurring characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Crush